Find new antibiotics with antineoplastic activity. Conduct research necessary to prepare unique antibiotic beers for in vitro or in vivo screening. Fermentation and isolation techniques should be varied extensively in order to obtain a maximum number of unusual organisms which can be grown, co-oxidized, biotransformed, and, when necessary, mutation techniques used. Media development optimization studies should be conducted when deemed necessary with cultures that produce active antineoplastic materials. In addition, the contractor shall isolate, purify, and characterize potential antitumor materials produced by fermentation which meet NCI activity criteria or are of interest because of some unique assay activity.